heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Barran
'Queen Barran '''is a character in ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Background After ruling the tree peacefully for many years, a group of young owls led by the Barn Owl Soren arrived at the Great Ga'Hoole tree. Barran and the other guardians learned from the young barn owl and his friend, Gylfie that the Pure Ones had re-surfaced and were moon-blinking and enslaving non-Tyto owlets. Barran came close with the other Band members, and had even taught them how to feel the air as they flew. When Allomere returned with two moon-blinked owlets, one of them was Soren's younger sister, Eglantine. Barran told Soren that they would do everything they could to break her out of her moon blinked estate. Allomere told the other Guardians that it was time for them to fight back. However, this was a trap that the Pure Ones had set up to rid themselves of the Guardians once and for all. Physical Appearance Barran is a white, snowy owl who is smaller than her husband. She has black spots on her wings and front of her belly. Her eyelids, talons, and beak are black. She also has greenish-yellow eyes with black pupils. Personality Barran fights to make the strong (aka the Pure Ones) the weak with her family and friends. She also risked her life to save the lives of other Owls, such as flying down and helping Boron rescuing Digger after his wings froze and also led Soren to the rest of the band and the entire search and rescue chaw. Barran was also motherly, promising in a comforting tone to Soren that they would do everything to revive his sister. She shows great signs of respect to others, such as bowing down to the Band for their brave deeds and making the four friends guardians. Role in the film Barran and Boron while on patrol came across a band of four owls and a snake. However, they learned from the Great Grey Owl Twilight, the Elf owl Gylfie, and Horace Plithivier that one of their allies Soren flew down to save their friend Digger. While Boron rescued Digger, Queen Barran asked for Soren to follow her. The young owl told Queen Barran there were five of them, but she said that they knew with the Guardians leading the Band to their tree During the parliament meeting, Barran was present when Soren told the Guardians of the troubles they've been through.Her husband, Boron was convinced to send Allomere and a search party to go investigate the problems at St. Aegolius. Relationships Soren met Barran when she and her husband rescued Digger and stared at her majestically, as she was the second guardian Soren met. Barran believed his story, telling her husband that having examined the children, there is truth what they are saying. When they didn't believe him, Soren says, that his words are the only proof he has, but he still had no supports that the guardians were real, still believing, Barren looking a little bit guilty for doubting Soren's words. Barran acted motherly towards Soren when his sister was moon-blinked, Barran promisin gthey would do everything in their power to save Eglantine. During the band's ceremony for becoming guardians, Barran and Boron bowed to them as a form of respect. Category:Queens Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroines Category:Owls Category:Birds Category:Anthropomorphic characters